amigos o enemigos
by abril marin marquez
Summary: Sakura despues de encontrarse con Kero decide ser una Card captor por un tiempo todo es tranquilo hasta que conoce a Li. pero despues de un tiempo que pasara con ambos y con la repentina llegada de enemigo de Li amor o odio entre Sakura y Li ADVERTENCIA. Sakura tiene 14 haci que muchas coasa seran diferentes
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer Fic. De Sakura Card Captor espero que les guste solo quiero aclarar una cosa aquí Sakura no está en primeria sino en secundaria tiene 14 años pero su hermano y Yukito aún son de la misma edad solo los amigos de Sakura suben de edad a los 14 espero que les guste dejen comentarios y no me destruyan por fa XD

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA notas de la autora

Capítulo 1. Un alumno nuevo

Ya ha pasado más de medio mes desde que Sakura encontró y comenzó la búsqueda de las cartas cloud en la cual es acompañada por su amiga Tomo yo y por Kero.

Pero todo comenzó en vacaciones y como es de esperarse las vacaciones terminaron para ella y tenía que regresar a clases para continuar con la rutina

-Sakura hoy podré acompañarte al parecer tu papá cocino algo delicioso-Kero **mientras olía la comida**

-no Kero debes esperarme recuerda que mi hermano se molesta cuando te escondes en mi mochila-Sakura mirando a Kero

-eso me recuerda Sakura desde cuando él sabe de tus poderes, las cartas lo más importante de mi-Kero molestándose

-desde-Sakura recordando

Flash back

-Sakura date prisa la carta cloud está cerca-Kero con preocupación

-ya voy Kero-Sakura con preocupación-llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad abre tus poderes ante Sakura la valiente que acepto la misión LIBERATE-

-rápido Sakura no…-Kero sin terminar ya que el hermano de Sakura entro

-Hermano-Sakura preocupándose

-conque esto hacías no te tardes hablaremos después-el hermano de Sakura **mientras cerraba la puerta**

-diablos-Sakura y Kero con miedo

Fin del flash back

-fue tu culpa por no cerrar con llave-**Kero señalando a Sakura**

-QUE SIEMPRE ERES EL QUE SALE CUANDO NO ESTOY HACI QUE FUE TU CULPA-Sakura molestándose

-Sakura vamos baja ya está el desayuno-el padre de Sakura

-ya voy-Sakura sonriendo-no salgas entiendes-

-sí, si-Kero con resignación

Al bajar Sakura como todos los días su padre hacia el desayuno con una sonrisa y su hermano mayor la molestaba casi todo el tiempo pero ya era hora de ir a la escuela.

El camino con su hermano siempre era callado pero cuando se encontraban con Yukito todo era mejor en especial hacia Sakura

-buenos días Sakura veo que tu cabello está más largo-Yukito con una sonrisa

-no lo sabía-Sakura sonriendo

Y era cierto su cabello ya no era tan corto sino que ya era más largo ya le llegaba más debajo de los hombros y saber que Yukito le prestaba atención le gustaba y mucho

-nos vemos Sakura-Yukito **mientras le lanzaba un dulce**

-adiós-Sakura con un leve sonrojo

-que linda te veías Sakura se ve que Yukito siente algo por ti-Tomo yo sonriendo

-cómo crees él es mayor que yo-Sakura sonrojándose

-bueno, bueno pero ay que entrar ya casi comienzan las clases-Tomo yo sonriendo

-sí-Sakura con una cálida sonrisa

Al entrar el profesor les dijo que hoy ingresaría un nuevo alumno el cual parecía ser demasiado serio.

Durante las clases el solo se dedicaba a analizar a Sakura con una mirada demasiado penetrante la cual solo la asustaba más de la normal

_-'que le hice para que me mire haci que, que'-Sakura mientras se lamentaba mentalmente_

La mitad de las clases terminaron y como era hora del almuerzo Sakura era acompañada por su amiga Tomo yo pero…

-Niña-Li mirando a Sakura

-s…i….si-Sakura con escalofríos

-ven-Li con frialdad hacia Sakura

Al salir del edificio se encontraban cerca de las canchas de la escuela del hermano y de Sakura las cuales estaban unidas con las de su escuela

-este tablero muestra la direccione de las cartas-Li mirando a Sakura-DAMELAS-

-no le prometí Kero protegerlas y lo are-Sakura **mientras tomaba las cartas**

-Kero….te refieres a Keberos el guardián de las cartas-Li molestándose cada vez más

-SI YO SOY SAKURA Y SOY UNA CARD CAPTOR-Sakura defendiéndose

-no me importa dámelas-Li **tratando de quitarle las cartas**

-DEJALA-Kero **saliendo de la bolsa de Sakura**

-Kero-Sakura mirando al nombrado

-esta esponja es Kerberos-Li sin poder creerlo

-si yo soy Kerberos mocoso-Kero molestándose

-no me llames haci ahora dámelas-Li aun peleano con Sakura

-DEJALA-el hermano de Sakura **saltándose la reja**

-hermano-Sakura con alivio

En ese instante Li se colocó en posición de combate pero no siguió ya que detectaron la presencia de una de las cartas

-Sakura ve…-el hermano de Sakura mirando a la nombrada

-si-Sakura **preparando su báculo**

-vamos Sakura-Kero mirando a Sakura

Sakura al tener listo su báculo fue en busca de la carta pero Li también la siguió ya que también quería la carta.

Un largo combate contra la corta la cual gano Sakura algo que molesto a Li ya que quería esa carta.

Al terminar regresaron al salón de clases y para sorpresa de ambos el profesor de historia no llego haci que se salvaron de ser castigados

-oh Sakura porque no fui a grabarte y lo peor no úsate uno de los trajes que yo prepare para ti que mal-Tomo yo lamentándose

-tranquila será para la otra-Sakura sonriendo

-lo prometes-Tomo yo con un brillo en los ojos

-si-Sakura con una sonrisa

-oye solo quiero decirte-Li mirando a Sakura

-eh-Sakura sin comprender

-las cartas cloud yo las recolectare y desde ahora eres mi enemiga Sakura entiendes-Li molestándose

-eh-Sakura con gran preocupación

-tranquila ya pasara-Tomo yo tranquilizando a su amiga

-eso espero-Sakura con miedo

-'_que mocoso tan raro declararle la guerra a Sakura no ganara ya que yo estoy con ella'-Kero __**mientras asomaba la cabeza**_

Al momento de la salida Sakura se encontró con Yukito pero no con su hermano ya que el llegaría tarde ese día pero lo bueno hacia ella era que se iría con Yukito.

-Sakura mañana que aras-Yukito sonriendo

-porque Yukito-Sakura sonrojándose

-te gustaría ir con migo mañana al nuevo acuario-Yukito sonriendo

-eh-Sakura con una gran sonrojo-si-

-que bien-Yukito dándole un tierna sonrisa

-'_acaso fue muy prese pitado que importa hoy capture una carta y Yukito me invito a salir es el mejor día menos por el niño'-Sakura sonriendo-'estoy impaciente porque ya sea mañana'-_

Esto es todo por hoy XD no me maten ya sé que se parece al cap. De la serie pero XD ya saben soy una gran fan de la serie haci que no se pierdan la cita de Sakura y de Yukito no será como en el anime solo en la carta bueno perdón si no escribo bien y si no les gusta como es 7-7 pero de todas formas dejen comentarios para mejorar XD hasta la otra.


	2. 2-la cita de Sakura

Solo pasaba por aquí y quise dejarles la cita de Sakura XD comenzamos

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA. notas de la autora

Capítulo 2. La cita de Sakura

Casa de Sakura 8 am

-Kero esto está bien-Sakura con un vestido amarillo con blanco

-te ves muy linda Sakura-Kero sonriendo

- no sé qué hacer-Sakura muy preocupada

-tranquila solo usa con lo que te sientas cómoda-Kero sonriendo

-pero debo verme muy linda para la cita con Yukito-Sakura muy alterada

-pero Sakura…-Kero sin terminar-'_no me escucha mejor la dejo sola'-_

Media hora después

-'_estúpido Kero no me ayudo ahora tengo que darme prisa para llegar antes que Yukito no quiero que piense que soy de las que se tardan quiero ser…'-Sakura mirando que Yukito ya estaba en el lugar donde se citaron-'Trágame tierra yo quería llegar antes Respira Sakura respira'-_

-hola Sakura-Yukito sonriendo

-hola-Sakura sonrojándose-dime te hice esperar-

-claro que no Sakura quise llegar antes porque no estaría bien dejar a una dama tan hermosa como tu esperando-Yukito sonriendo

-ya veo-Sakura sonrojada-'_es todo un caballero'-_

-muy bien vamos-Yukito sonriendo

-si-Sakura con una tierna sonrisa

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el acuario donde sería la cita ya que Sakura estaba emocionada y nerviosa pero nunca se percataron de ser seguidos

-estará bien-Tomo yo sonriendo

-claro… que no querías grabar a Sakura en su primera CITA-Kero sonriendo

-si haci que vamos-Tomo yo sonriendo

Mientras que Tomo yo y Kero seguían a Sakura y Yukito Kero sintió un extraña presencia pero no era de una carta si no de

-mocoso que hace aquí-Kero sorprendido

-eh Li-Tomo yo sin poder creerlo

-que hará ahh ya veo-Kero sonriendo

-también yo-Tomo yo con una sonrisa burlona

Ya que ambos se percataron que Li observaba la cita de Sakura pero no era para robarle las cartas si no porque solo de dedicaba a ver a Sakura

-'_un estúpido sentimiento que debo matar'-Li mirando a Sakura_

-hola Li-Tomo yo sonriendo

-de donde saliste-Li sorprendido

-mejor dicho que haces mirando a Sakura mocoso-Kero sonriendo

-la esponja-Li sonrojándose

-NO ME LLAMES…-Kero sin terminar porque Tomo yo le cubrió la boca

-te escucharan cállate Kero-Tomo yo un poco preocupada

-ohm, ohm-se escuchaba de Kero

-pero Li porque miras tanto a Sakura-Tomo yo sonriendo

-eso…eso-Li sonrojado al máximo

-ya veo te enamoraste a primera vista de Sakura que lindo-Tomo yo con brillo en los ojos

-falso-Li muy rojo

-y porque estas rojo mocoso-Kero sonriendo

-cállate esponja-Li más rojo

Mientras con Sakura y Yukito

Ellos estaban muy contentos mirando los diferentes tipos de peces que había en el acuario pero…

En ese momento uno de los tanques del acuario libero el agua provocando que Sakura, Yukito y todos lo que se encontraban en esa zona estuvieran bajo el agua

-SAKURA, SAKURA, SAKURA-Yukito quien buscaba desesperadamente a la nombrada

-'_Yukito'-Sakura quien estaba inconsciente bajo el agua_

No tardo menos de unos minutos para que Yukito la encontrara y la llevara a un lugar seguro

-SAKURA-Tomo yo muy preocupada

-_'Sakura espero que estés bien'-Li mientras miraba a Sakura-'espero que lo que hagas sea por su bien'-_

-que bien que despertaste-Yukito quien se alejaba lentamente de Sakura

-Yukito-Sakura sonrojada

-que bien que no te paso nada-Yukito mientras abrazaba a Sakura

-que paso-Sakura sonrojada

-mejor te llevo a tu casa-Yukito sonriendo

-si-Sakura sonriendo

-lo grabaste-Kero sonriendo

-si-Tomo yo mirando su cámara-la primera respiración boca a boca que Sakura presencio-

Mientras que Yukito llevaba de regreso a Sakura a su casa al enterarse su hermano de lo que paso se preocupó por la salud de su pequeña hermana

-Sakura dime estas bien-Toya mirando a su hermana

-lo estoy gracias a Yukito-Sakura sonriendo

-bueno…yo solo hice lo que se debe de hacer cuando…cuando…cuando-Yukito sonrojado al máximo

-eh-Sakura sin comprender

-gracias Yukito pero solo fue para que regresara en si cierto-Toya con un aura maligna

-si no soy un pedófilo-Yukito sonrojándose aún más

-bueno te veo mañana en la escuela-Toya mirando a su amigo

-Si adiós Toya…adiós Sakura-Yukito sonriendo

-adiós-Sakura sonrojada

-Sakura te visitan-el padre de Sakura sonriendo

-eh Tomo yo-Sakura sorprendida

-también-Tomo yo **señalando su bolsillo**-vamos a tu cuarto-

-Si-Sakura sonriendo

Mientras que Sakura regañaba a Kero por desobedecer sus órdenes con el paso de los minutos se cansó y Tomo yo le mostro el video de su cita

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE-Sakura sonrojada al máximo

-la primera vez que veo una respiración de boca a boca que linda escena-Tomo yo con un leve sonrojo

-pero…pero…eso quiere decir que Yukito me…-Sakura sonrojada-no…no solo fue para que reaccionara-

-pues no parecía eso si no como si quisiera besarte-Tomo yo con una sonrisa burlona

-no falso Yukito nunca pensaría eso porque…porque-Sakura más roja

-pero Sakura Yukito parecía que lo disfruto-Kero sonriendo

-cállate Kero eso es falso-Sakura con nervios-pero también fue…-

-tu primer beso no-Tomo yo sonriendo

-bueno…yo-Sakura sonrojándose más

-quien lo diría tu primer beso te lo dio Yukito-el hermano de Sakura entrando con tazas de té

-HERMANO-Sakura molestándose-no…es…lo que piensas-

-tal vez…-Toya con tristeza-olvídalo Sakura…-

-hermano-Sakura sorprendiéndose-'_acaso a mi hermano le gusta Yukito bueno él es muy guapo pero ELLOS SON HOMBRES ES IMPOSIBLE'-_

-Sakura que pasa-Tomo yo mirando a su amiga-casi lo olvido Kero le mostramos lo que grabamos de lo que dijo Li-

-claro cuando Sakura lo sepa no lo va a creer y más por lo que el mocoso le dijo la vez pasada-Kero mientras sonreía

-mira-Tomo yo mostrándole la cámara

-eh-Sakura sin comprender

En el video

-porque mirabas a Sakura mocoso-Kero **señalando a Li**

-eso no te interesa esponja-Li sonrojado

-vamos dinos no le diré a Sakura-Tomo yo con una sonrisa

-bien es que no creo que me crean después de lo que le dije…-Li mirando a Sakura

-porque mocoso-Kero sin comprender

-me enamore de Sakura ya que creo que es muy hermosa-Li sonrojándose cada vez más

-ENCERIO YO PENSE QUE…-Kero sin terminar ya que le cubrió la boca Tomo yo

-cállate Kero si no nos descubrirán-Tomo yo mirando al nombrado-pero Li desde cuando…no puede ser amor a primera vista que romántico-

-no digas eso es vergonzoso-Li sonrojándose

-si como no-Kero sonriendo

Fin del video

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE-Sakura impactada

-ya lose ese mocoso se enamoró de ti-Kero **mientras flotaba**

-pero…pero…PERO-Sakura sin saber que decir

-ya lose pero tendrás que aceptarlo y elegir Yukito o Li-Tomo yo sonriendo

-yo…yo-Sakura sonrojándose cada vez más-'_Yukito es mi primer y gran amor pero Li también es muy guapo QUE HARE'-_

_**Si les gusto dejen sus comentarios y también sus comentarios constructivos ehh 7u7 pero en fin los veo después XD BESOS MIS LECTORES.**_


	3. la ultima carta

_**KYAAAAA LO SIENTO MUCHO sé que merezco pena de muerte por no haber escrito en todo este tiempo es solo que no tenía ideas, me vi el anime, se me vino una idea no me gusto me llego otra y pues haci fue hasta que me decidí y pues espero que les guste**_

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA. Notas de la autora

Capítulo 3. La última carta

Era un día común y corriente como cualquier otro en la escuela de Sakura pero….hoy Kero estaba demasiado preocupado pero porque…

-Sakura solo te hace falta una carta y bien sabes cuál es cierto-dijo Kero con un tono demasiado serio

-si es la carta de la tierra-afirmo Sakura mientras era grabada por Tomo yo-Tomo yo podrías dejar de grabarme-

-pero si te ves tan linda además ya es recreo nadie nos verán-dijo con una gran sonrisa Tomo yo

-es cierto y tu papá cocino tu almuerzo…demasiado rico que envidia te tengo Sakura-decía Kero mientras comenzaba a comer

-KERO se más serio que haremos si la carta aparece-dijo muy asustada Sakura

-oh lo siento…pues la carta de la tierra a es muy agresiva pero no me preocupa ella si no Yue-dijo Kero muy serio

-Yue quien es-pregunto con ingenuidad Sakura

-pues veras Yue es el guardián lunar de las cartas de Clow-dijo Kero con seriedad-mientras que yo soy el solar Sakura pronto el vendrá a buscarte para jugaste y ver si eres digna de ser la nueva dueña de las carta Clow-

-pero porque…Sakura ha trabajado muy duro para reunirlas no debe de juzgarla ya que Kero tú la elegiste cierto-dijo Tomo yo con seriedad

-si pero mi opinión siempre le valió un comino-dijo Kero con una voz muy chillona

-en ese caso yo…tratare de superar su prueba se la que sea-dijo Sakura con mucha seriedad

-nunca lo lograras-dijo Li desde la copa del árbol donde todos estaban hablando-eres muy débil haci que nunca lo lograras-

-tu cállate mocoso ni siquiera has logrado robarle las cartas haci que no digas nada tonto, tonto-dijo Kero que comenzó a volar para retar a Li

-Cállate sucia esponja-le grito Li muy molesto

-NO ME LLAMES HACI MOCOSO-le respondió muy molesto Kero

-YA DEJEN DE PELEAR-trato de alejarlos Sakura pero antes de que ambos se calmaran un auto callo cerca de ellos

-que fue eso-pregunto asustada Tomo yo

-la carta Clow Sakura ya sabes que hacer-le dijo Kero entre el miedo y la seriedad

-si-en ese momento Sakura saco su báculo y con una carta comenzó a elevarse en vuelo indicando la persecución la cual parecía no tendría fin o que la carta no sería capturada

O eso se pensaba Sakura logro atrapar la última carta Clow logrando que Kero se mostrara en su verdadera forma como le prometió a Sakura

-tun eres Sakura cierto-

-eh-volteo Sakura con temor pera encontrarse con unos ojos grises como la luna los cuales eran hermosamente cautivadores

-soy Yue y eh venido a…-al decir esto tomo a Sakura por el cuello mientras ella trataba de liberarse con cualquier medio y él comenzaba a elevarse en vuelo

-suéltame-al decir esto Sakura tomo su báculo como algún arma dispuesta para…

-YUKITO SUELTA A SAKURA-le grito Toya para que su amigo regresara en si

-Yukito-con tan solo escuchar el nombre Sakura dejo caer el báculo no, no podía lastimar a la persona que amaba su primer y único gran amor era imposible

-eres muy débil-dijo Yue mientras tomaba con más fuerza a Sakura-Kerberos me has decepcionado elegir a una mocosa de segundo de secundaria fue una tonta idea por ello morirá-

-por favor Yue Sakura es…-Kero no logro terminar la oración ya que Yue comenzó apretar más fuerte el cuello de Sakura casi tratando de romperlo tratando de matarla

-Yukito yo…Yue dame una oportunidad yo…quiero ser alguien en quien puedas confiar-al decir esto Sakura con debilidad levanto su mano y acaricio la mejilla de Yue quien se sorprendió ante tal acto ni siquiera el gran mago Clow lo había hecho porque aquella calidez…pero no solo eso lo sorprendió si no lo que hizo Sakura con gran lentitud y debilidad se acercó a los labios de Yue y los unió haciendo que fuera un pequeño rose pero sin saber porque lo hizo Yue profundizo en beso posado su mano por la cintura de Sakura sin soltar con una de sus mano el cuello de ella…lo había sorprendido ya ni él sabía porque lo hizo… porque él amaba a otra persona cierto pero parece que… si tal vez si no es correspondido lo será con…Sakura

-…-Yue seguía sin palabras pero comenzó a hacer menos fuerte su agarre a tal punto que dejo que Sakura callera de una gran altitud

-SAKURA-todos los presentes estaban atónitos antes eso Yue iba a hacer que Sakura muriera

-aprobaste-dijo mientras comenzaba a tomar a Sakura y comenzaba a descender para que ella pudiera tocar el piso-aprobaste la prueba tu eres la nueva dueña de las cartas Clow-

-Sakura…lo hiciste-Dijo Kero mientras se frotaba contra Sakura lleno de alegría-lo lograste eso me hace muy feliz-

-Yue dime Yukito…-Sakura no sabía qué hacer en ese momento estaba muy preocupada por lo que dijo e hizo ya que si Yukito recordaba lo sucedido ella no podría verlo a la cara otra vez

-tranquila él…no lo sabrá pero…mejor olvídalo-dijo Yue antes de extender sus alas-si deseas te puedo llevar a tu casa-

-eh…no gracias mejor descansa Kero me llevara-dijo Sakura abrazando al susodicho

-eh…pero pesas mucho-dijo Kero con una voz algo chillona para su tamaño

-KERO-

-tranquila vamos también vienes hermano de Sakura-dijo Kero con una sonrisa

-claro que voy no me dejarían aquí-Toya quien comenzaba a montarse en al gran tigre con alas

-muy bien vamos-

Al decir esto Kero comenzó a volar mientras que Tomo yo se iba en un auto con guardaespaldas y Li…lamentaba lo que había visto

-'_estúpidos sentimientos hacia Sakura porque no puedo….después de todo no le importa si es Yukito o Yue ella ama a los dos y a mí me…me odia'-_era lo único que podía pensar Li mientras se lograba apreciar la notable sonrisa de Sakura por lo que había logrado

_**Y que tal les gusto como pueden ver me base en el cap. Donde Sakura conoce a Yue solo que le di mi punto de deseo es decir de vista XD bueno pronto Li lograra ser aceptado por Sakura o tal vez nuevo enemigo en dos caps. Más XD bueno los leo o veo después Y PROMETO NO TARDARME XD enserio lo hare bye **_


	4. 4-un nuevo alumno

_**Bueno como ya saben este no es el único Fic. En el que colaboro más bien tengo muchos y de diferentes animes, géneros y pues son un montón je, je pero en fin tratare de no tardarme ya que a uno ya le estoy dando fin y a tres inicio je, je uno lo hice por mi gran amiga Ayu Misaki-chan pero no las y los aburriré más solo dos cosas comenten y disfruten**_

-Diálogos-

'_Pensamientos'_

**Acciones**

NA. Notas de la autora

Capítulo 4. Un nuevo alumno

Ya era noche y Li no podía conciliar el sueño que era lo que lo tenía tan distraído como para olvidar aquella acción que era vital para reponer energía si…lo recordó era aquella escena…Sakura besando a Yue y él aceptando porque tenía que ser haci…claro amor a primera vista no pudo evitar enamorarse pero Tomo yo y Kero lo sabían y porque Sakura no…que debía hacer

-señor es hora de ir a la escuela-decía su mayordomo mientras miraba su amo

-eh…si ya voy-Li se había sorprendido ya ni él recordaba no haber dormido por estar pensando en-'_porque me tuve que enamorar'-_pero ya era tarde tenía que darse prisa y vestirse

Mientras en casa de Sakura

-bueno Sakura dime…que sentiste a besar a Yue-se burlaba su hermano aprovechando que su padre no estaba

-cállate hermano…yo lo hice por las cartas Clow…solo por ello-decía muy roja la pequeña Sakura

-sí, si lo que tú digas Sakura pero estas muy roja…que acaso te gusto-dijo con voz algo triste la cual preocupo a Sakura

-hermano que pasa…acaso te molesto lo que hice por las cartas Clow-dijo muy preocupada Sakura

-no…solo que…un perro se perdió-dijo mientras mostraba la imagen del animalito en el periódico

-ya veo…bueno se hará tarde vámonos-dijo con una sonrisa para que ambos salieran de la casa y dirigirse en donde estaría esperándolos Yukito

-hola-Yukito con una sonrisa en el lugar de costumbre

-hola Yuki-Toya sonriendo

Después de encontrarse y saludarse comenzaron el recorrido hacia la escuela donde casi todos establecían una conversación

-no me la van a creer soñé algo muy extraño…-Yukito con una mueca muy linda

-y que fue Yuki-Toya sin comprender

-a que Sakura me besaba-

Al decir esto ambos hermanos se preocuparon Yue les mintió dijo que no recordaría nada pero que mentira más vil

-pero solo fue un sueño…no-dijo sonriente para que ambos pudieran respirar-que pasa acaso paso algo malo-

-NO-dijeron los dos con una sonrisa muy falsa

-eh…pero que importa si se llevan bien-dijo sonriente

Después de ese momento los tres se dirigían hacia su escuela pero el camino era demasiado incomodo ya que hace unos minutos Yukito casi recordó todo lo que paso pero…todo mejoro hasta que llegaron a la escuela de Sakura

-te veo después Sakura-dijo para lanzarle un dulce y sonreírle por última vez

-si-Sakura con una gran sonrisa

-veo que Yukito lo recordó en manera de sueño-Kero quien estaba escondido en la mochila de Sakura

-KERO…que haces aquí-Sakura muy asustada

-olí tu desayuno…y pues…-Kero sonriendo

-eso no importa Yue nos mintió dijo que Yukito no recordaría nada-Sakura muy preocupada

-piensa que es un sueño haci que no pasa nada…por cierto sabes que hacia Yue en la noche…te estaba viendo dormir-Kero mirando a Sakura

-eh…yo…no se-Sakura muy roja

-oye no es muy temprano como para hablar sola-Li mirando a Sakura

-entonces Yue me miraba dormir-Sakura ignorando a Li

-NO ME ESCUCHASTE-Li muy molesto-por cierto el cuatro ojos te lo dio cierto-

-eh…quien te crees para llamar haci a Yukito-Sakura defendiendo a su amado

-hola chicos tan temprano y discutiendo-Tomo yo mirando a sus amigos

-EL EMPESO-

-ELLA EMPESO-

-bueno que tal si entramos a clases ayer el profesor nos dijo que vendría un nuevo alumno-Tomo yo sonriendo

-eh…es cierto-Sakura con una sonrisa

Al terminar de hablar los tres ingresaron al interior de su salón para poder comenzar las clases y conocer a quien sería el nuevo alumno

-muy bien es hora de que conozcan a su nuevo compañero de clases…puedes pasar Eriol-dijo el profesor para después entrara un alumno bastante guapo 'NA en mi caso es el más guapo XD'

-hola mi nombre es Eriol espero que seamos muy buenos amigos-dijo aquel chico

Se podía escuchar como las chicas decían lo lindo y amable que era el recién llegado

-bien hay un lugar vacío a lado de Li-dijo el profesor para que el alumno fuera a su lugar

Cuando llego al lugar destinado se encontró con Sakura la observo y le dedico una tierna sonrisa

-hola espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo para después ir a su lugar

-si-dijo con un gran sonrojo

Con el paso de los minutos y las horas llego la tan ansiada hora del almuerzo donde Li, Tomo yo y Sakura comerían juntos

-entonces el joven Yukito piensa que fue un sueño-Tomo yo algo indecisa

-si…que hare si descubre la verdad no podre verlo a la cara-Sakura muy preocupada

-hola chicos-dijo Yukito del otro lado de la reja que dividía los colegios

-hola…Yukito-Sakura muy preocupada

-que pasa parecen ustedes dos muy preocupadas-dijo Toya quien parecía cubrirse la espalda

-no…no es nada hermano pero porque estas en guardia-dijo mirando a su hermano

-lo que paso es que hay una nueva y me ha estado…-no logro terminar la oración ya que una chica muy hermosa se le lanzo y quedo colgando de él

-conque aquí estabas-dijo sonriente

-eh…-todos estaban completamente sorprendidos

-eh…debes de ser su hermana hola soy Nakuru-dijo sonriente

-hola-Sakura con una tierna expresión

-KYAAAAAAAAAA vaya que eres tierna-dijo muy sonriente

Pero en se momento el timbre sonó y se tuvieron que retirar

Las horas pasaban como de costumbre cada clase resultaba aburrida y en una que otra un examen sorpresa…pero la hora de salida llego en la cual Sakura, Tomo yo y Li se despidieron para que cada uno pudiera ir hacia su casa

-eh un mensaje de mi hermano…

_**Sakura. Hoy tengo trabajo haci que no me iré contigo…ah si Yuki tampoco puede haci que no lo esperes adiós.**_

-y hasta ahora se le ocurre decirme-Sakura algo molesta

-hola Sakura que pasa-Eriol que llego con una sonrisa

-lo que pasa es que mi hermano olvido decirme que hoy no me acompañaría a casa y pues…-

-no importa te puedo acompañar ya que no sería bueno dejar que una dama se fuera sola-Eriol con una sonrisa

-eh…claro-Sakura con un gran sonrojo

Después de eso ambos se dirigieron a casa de Sakura y una vez que llego Eriol se despidió y se retiró a su casa

-vaya Eriol es muy amable-Kero sonriendo

-a mí no me da buena espina-Yue quien apareció de la nada en el cuarto de Sakura

-YUE-ambos muy asustados

-que-les dijo como si nada mientras se sentaba en la cama de Sakura

-porque nos mentiste dijiste que Yukito no recordaría nada lo más probable es que recuerde nuestra conversación-Sakura muy preocupada

-tranquila no lo hará ya veré como para que piense que solo fue un sueño y ya-dijo como si nada para ver a su ama-y bien quien era él caso….es tu novio-

-NO…no lo es…es un compañero de la escuela-dijo muy roja

-ya veo…en ese caso…no tendré que cuidarte-dijo frio y cortante-pero en fin adiós-al decir esto abrió sus alas y salió volando ante la luz de la luna llena.

-'_que are estoy muy confundida…me gusta Yukito…pero Eriol me hace sentir tranquila y…y Li me…me PORQUE ME ENAMORE DE LI…porque me tuve que enamorar de Li porque me enamore a primera vista'-_era lo único que pensaba mientras se recostaba en su cama

-'_porque me enamore a primera vista'-_eran los mismos pensamientos de Li y Sakura

_**Y bien les gusto eso espero tal vez fue un poco corto pero en fin MIL BESOS Y ABRAZOS **_

_**escritora fuera paz**_


End file.
